


Spot’s Extremely Cheesy Valentine’s Day Proposal

by jackkellys



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I love him, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine’s Day, and a cliche, spot is a softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: spot was never one for cheesy things…or for affection but sometimes race has that effect on him.





	Spot’s Extremely Cheesy Valentine’s Day Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a hot minute since i’ve written for newsies & i miss it so i’m coming back to finish my series & write one shots yeehaw

Spot isn't an affectionate person, Race knows this. It's just sometimes Race wants to hold his extremely hot boyfriend forever and never let go. And usually he can get away with five minutes before Spot grumbles about it getting too hot and pushing Race to the other side of the bed. Race ignores how Spot later puts his cold feet against Race's bare legs. That's as far as Spot will go in terms of touch.

Spot will keep an arm around him when they're out and about, sometimes it's a hand in his back pocket and on special occasions Spot will hold Race's hand. Race is used to it, honestly. It's just sometimes he wants to hold Spot's hand every day and swing them back and forth and be so disgustingly adorable.

On some days, when Spot realizes Race isn't doing the best he will hold him a bit longer, hold him a bit closer and it means the world to him. Of course, Spot still doesn't hold him for as long as Race would prefer. But he loves Spot either way, affectionate or not.

He loves the way Spot takes pictures of the most random things because "it's funny" or "Sarah will get it." Race loves how Spot sings Ariana Grande in the shower even though he doesn't like her, but Race does. He loves how Spot goes to all of Smalls soccer games and cheers her on. Race loves when Spot let's loose enough around their friends to where he's willingly dancing with them and smiling. He loves when Spot smiles, the one where his eyes crinkle and all his teeth are showing. Race loves how he covers his mouth when he laughs, and the way the simplest things can make him laugh the hardest. And he loves how even though Spot hates Valentine's Day, he always buys Race a box of chocolates with a note that always says something along the lines of "luv u loser" or a dumb pick up line Jack helped him come up with. 

Nothing about this Valentine's Day was different, Mush and Blink were still the disgustingly cute couple posting 24/7 on their snapchat. Jack was texting the group chat about how cute David was on this particular day (and David telling him to shut up and put his phone down). Sarah and Katherine posted cheesy, yet aesthetically pleasing photos on Instagram. And Spot had gotten Race his usual box of chocolates, this time the note neatly read "luv u(r) dick." Which then caused Race to blush for about an hour.

The day dragged on as it usually does, his shift at the coffee shop always seemed to go by fast but he guesses since it's Valentine's Day people decided to buy more expensive coffee to threat themselves. Race just wanted to go home and see Spot, get his special ten minute hug and watch cheesy rom coms while Spot points out everything wrong with them.

He made his way to their small apartment building, passing Jack and David on his way inside. Race watched as they made their way down the street, hands swinging back and forth in between them. Race briefly wondered what they were doing here when their apartment was at least an hour away. But Jack and David were weird, so Race didn't think anymore of it.

He fiddles with the lock for a moment before it finally opens, he kicks off his vans and throws his coat onto the floor.

"Spot, I'm home!" Race calls as he usually does.

He hears a crash in the kitchen then a mumbled string of curses. 

"Spot?" Race calls.

"Stay there!" Spot shouts before Race can walk into their small kitchen. Race stays in the small hallway that blocks view of the kitchen and listens. He can hear Elvis Presley playing softly on the radio and smiles. 

Spot shows up a few seconds later, his long hair was pushed out of his face (probably thanks to Sarah) with a black headband. Race couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Spot rolls his eyes and removes the headband, his hair falling back into his face.

"I saw Jack and David leaving as I came in," Race comments.

"Oh?" Spot asks.

Race shrugs, "Yeah."

"...They were helping me with something," Spot says and he motions for Race to follow him.

Race follows him quickly into the kitchen, smiling at the two plates sitting on the counter.

“Uh…happy Valentine’s Day,” Spot smiles, “I tried making that weird pasta you like but I…messed it up so Jack and Davey came to help me make spaghetti.”

Race laughs.

“I also used your mom’s sauce recipe…that was an awkward conversation,” Spot replies, “She wasn’t gonna give it to me because it’s a family secret.”

“How’d you get it?” Race asks him. 

Spot blushes and Race nearly melts. Spot rarely gets embarrassed or flustered and when he did it was really cute.

“…Oh,” Spot shrugs, “Top secret.”

Race rolls his eyes, “Wanna eat now?”

Spot nods and begins to fix the plates. They take a seat on the couch, seeing as they don’t actually have a functioning table at the moment. (It’s a long story to do with Albert, Elmer, Crutchie and a game of poker).

“Do you like it?” Spot asks after a few minutes. 

“Of course,” Race says over a mouthful of spaghetti.

Spot grimaces, at the sight of Race’s half-eaten food but smiles nonetheless.

“Good,” Spot grins.

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything but a cheesy card,” Race says sheepishly, “We just…never really celebrate and—”

“It’s okay,” Spot says, “I—”

Race watches as he sets his plate of half-eaten spaghetti on the table and reaches in his jean pocket.

“I, uh, wanted to do something nice because—well it’s Valentine’s Day and I’ve been thinking about us, you know?” Spot stutters out.

Race watches as he slowly gets off the couch and down on one knee in front of him. Race can only stare at him with wide eyes. “Wh—”

“Marry me?” Spot asks, unsure, “Or not?”

Race is speechless for a moment as he stares at the simple gold band in the black box. He looks back up at Spot who is watching him curiously.

“I—” Race grins widely, “Didn’t take you for much a sap.”

“What?”

“You really are a walking cliche!” Race laughs and leans forward to kiss Spot.

Race pulls away first, keeping his hands on Spot’s cheeks, “Of course I’ll marry you!”

“I thought you’d like it!” Spot defends as he gently places the ring on Race’s finger.

Race grins at him, “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too,” Spot smiles and kisses him softly.

Race can’t stop himself from smiling, which makes the kiss a little awkward but Spot was smiling as well.

“Wait until the guys hear about this,” Race laughs, “You’re reputation will be ruined!”

“It was ruined the minute I started hanging out with you,” Spot teases.

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
